La víctima del adorable Harry
by Miss Lefroy
Summary: James y Lily se van de boda y deciden pedirle a Sirius que cuide del pequeño Harry en su ausencia. Aunque tenga otros planes, accede. Sin embargo, lidiar con el bebé no le va a resultar tan fácil como imaginaba.


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**  
**Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.**  
**Agradecimiento especial a mi beta particular. :3**

* * *

Una pequeña lechuza parda comenzó a ulular cerca de la ventana del pequeño apartamento donde residía actualmente el joven Sirius. Hizo caso omiso ante la pequeña advertencia del animal, se dio media vuelta, poniéndose en una postura diferente de la que estaba en su extensa cama y continuó con su sueño. El pequeño ave golpeó la ventana con el pico en repetidas ocasiones y, al comprobar que le seguía ignorando, lo prolongó todo lo que pudo hasta conseguir llamar la atención de su destinatario.

—¡Lárgate, bicharraco!—gritó mientras cogía una de sus zapatillas y la lanzaba contra la ventana, haciendo que rebotara contra el cristal.

La lechuza, que no se daba por vencida, volvió a insistir, revoloteando y picando el cristal con más fuerza. Finalmente, consiguió su propósito y Sirius se levantó de mala gana de la cama, abriendo la ventana violentamente y miró con los ojos entrecerrados al pequeño ave.

—Dame lo que me tengas que dar y piérdete de mi vista—dijo con voz ronca, cruzándose de brazos.  
La lechuza le dejó el sobre encima del escritorio que tenía cerca de la ventana. Se quedó unos instantes ahí, sin hacer nada y el joven Black la miró sin entender qué carajos hacía aún allí.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué quieres, que te dé un galeón de propina?—dijo, soltando un bufido. Al ver que no se movía ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo, éste empezó a espantar al ave, que no le estaba sentando nada mal el trato que estaba teniendo con ella—¡Pero bueno!¿Te quieres largar de una vez? Ya me entregaste la dichosa carta. ¡Ahora vete!

La lechuza pareció ofenderse y emitió un extraño bufido en su craqueo. Salió disparada hacia Sirius y empezó a revolotear por su cabeza, haciendo que éste la ahuyentara hasta que notó algo pringoso le caía en la coronilla de su cabeza. Se palpó con delicadeza y notó un liquido viscoso en el pelo. Al percatarse de lo que se trataba, comenzó a farfullar miles de palabras malsonantes que herirían la sensibilidad de cualquier ser humano.

Tras limpiarse el excremento del ave, Sirius se acercó a la mesa de su dormitorio, aún malhumorado por el asunto de la lechuza. Cogió el sobre y la abrió sin ninguna sutileza, casi rompiendo la carta que se hallaba en su interior. La desplegó, leyendo su contenido a continuación.

_«¡Hey, tío!_

_Hace ya más de un mes y medio que no sabemos nada de ti. A ver si pudieras pasar esta tarde por casa y ponernos al día, que ya ni nos visitas ni nada. ¡Anda que ya te vale! Harry está enorme y tiene ganas de verte. Así que déjate la vida nocturna por un día y pásate por casa._

_Te esperamos a las 17:00 horas sin falta._

**_James._**

_PD: No sé si habré llegado tarde o no, pero he de advertirte que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Gwynifred. Debes darle una galletita o tomará represalias contra ti y tal vez te cague encima. Aunque no sé qué me da que no has leído esto a tiempo y ya lo hizo.»_

Sirius se frotó la coronilla, que aún permanecía húmeda por el lavado y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos exasperado y procurando relajarse.

—A buenas horas me avisa—dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando la carta encima de la mesa.

* * *

La casa de los Potter no estaba muy lejos del piso de Sirius, pero jamás solía ir a ninguna parte sin su moto. Después de darse un gran atracón a comida y darse una buena ducha, salió de casa en dirección a casa de sus mejores amigos. Arrancó la moto, dejó que sonara el motor durante unos segundos y comenzó la puso en marcha.  
Eran las 16:57 horas cuando llamó a la puerta de los Potter. Normalmente no era muy habitual en él llegar tan puntual a una cita, pero realmente tenía ganas de ver a su mejor amigo y ponerle al día de todo lo que había hecho estas últimas semanas de ausencia. Pasados un par de minutos, Lily le abrió la puerta, con una extraña mueca, mezcla de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

—¡Sirius!—exclamó dándole un breve abrazo e invitándole a entrar a la casa con la mano—No pensábamos que llegaras tan pronto. Estaba preparando té, ¿quieres?  
—Sí, ¿por qué no?—contestó mientras entraban en el salón y se acomodaba en el sofá.  
—¡Benditos los ojos que te vuelven a ver, sinvergüenza!—exclamó James, que entraba por la puerta del salón, entre risas—Ya pensábamos que te habrían secuestrado y que tendríamos que pagar tu rescate—volvió a reírse brevemente y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con el bajo de su camisa—¿qué has estado haciendo estos días, piltrafa? No sé por qué me da que tiene nombre de fémina...  
—Pues no vas mal encaminado, tío—dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo—. Hace un par de semanas conocí a una verdadera diosa. Pero de esas despampanantes que quitan el hipo... ¡Ya me entiendes!—Sirius le dio un codazo y le volvió a guiñar un ojo a modo de cómplice—Lo que pasa es que es una tía un tanto extraña y me ha costado un montón poder quedar con ella... Mañana por la tarde hemos quedado en Las Tres Escobas para tomar algo y... —carraspeó ligeramente, con media sonrisa en la cara—, ya sabes, lo que surja.

Lily, que acababa de entrar al salón con una bandeja con tres tazas y la tetera con el té recién hecho, dejó ésta encima de la mesita del salón visiblemente nerviosa. Una risilla tensa le salió de su garganta y miró con cierto nerviosismo a su marido.

—¿Has dicho... mañana?—preguntó James, colocándose las gafas y sentándose al lado de Sirius.  
—Sí y estoy deseando que llegue el momento, porque no veas qué complicada es esta mujer para quedar...  
—Pero seguro que podrás quedar con ella más veces, ¿no?—preguntó curiosa Lily, que se acababa de acomodar en el sillón que había justo al lado del sofá, ciertamente nerviosa.  
—Pues con lo que me ha costado quedar con ella, me temo que no lo sé. Vamos, que no pienso desaprovechar esta ocasión que se me ha brindado, vaya...

James y Lily se miraron mutuamente. Sirius los observó mientras le metía un pequeño sorbo a su té.  
Notó algo raro en aquella mirada de sus amigos y algo le decía que no era nada bueno.

—¡Oh, vaya!—susurró James, mirando a su esposa sin saber qué decir.  
—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?—alzó una ceja y se puso más serio que nunca.

Lily, que no sabía qué decir, sólo supo tomar de su taza y tomarse el brebaje de un sorbo, haciendo que se escaldara la garganta al hacerlo. Pero nada iba a ser peor que lo que lo que le tenían que pedir al primogénito de Orion Black.

—Sirius...—comenzó James, quitándose las gafas de nuevo y masajeándose suavemente el puente de la nariz—, tenemos que pedirte un pequeño favor—volvió a colocarse las gafas para echarle una breve mirada a su esposa y regresar la vista a su mejor amigo.  
—¿De qué se trata, si puede saberse?—Sirius alzó una ceja al ver que, en ese preciso instante, Lily se levantó de su asiento y recogió algo agitada la bandeja con su taza ya vacía. Intuía que algo ocurría, puesto que Lily sólo se comportaba de aquella manera cuando el favor que le querían pedir, no era de su agrado.  
—No nos andaremos con rodeos, Sirius—continuó James—. Necesitamos que mañana te hagas cargo de Harry.  
Sirius, que le estaba pegando un sorbo a su taza, escupió de pronto todo el brebaje en ese momento.

—¡Oh, no, no, no, no! ¿Que me haga cargo de Harry? ¿Yo, el que no sabe cuidarse de sí mismo, me pedís que cuide de vuestro hijo de un año? Sabéis que no se me dan bien los niños. Y mucho menos los bebés...  
—Lo sabemos, pero de verdad que necesitamos que te quedes con él unas cuantas horas.  
—¿Y de cuántas horas estamos hablando?—preguntó algo acongojado.  
—Pues... todo el día, prácticamente—contestó Lily.  
—¿Todo el día?—vociferó Sirius.  
—Sí, todo el día—remarcó James.  
—¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que tenéis que hacer que no os podéis llevar al renacuajo?—instó Sirius, con cierto nerviosismo.  
—Verás—prosiguió Lily—. Mañana se casa Rachelle, una vieja amiga de la infancia...  
—¿Y cuál es el problema?  
—Pues que es muggle.  
—Entiendo—Sirius pareció comprender la situación. Se quedó unos instantes pensativo y, después de meditarlo un poco, se volvió hacia sus amigos—. Pero tiene que haber alguien más que se pueda hacer cargo del pequeño.  
—En verdad, no, Sirius. Eres lo único que nos queda.  
—¿Por qué no contratáis una niñera para estos casos?  
—Lo hicimos—contestó James—, pero esta mañana nos mandó una lechuza diciendo que había contraído una extraña enfermedad un poco contagiosa y le era imposible hacer el trabajo.  
—Lily, ¿tú no tenías una hermana?—Sirius se le notaba un tanto tenso por la situación—Recuerdo que la mencionaste alguna que otra vez...  
—¿Petunia?—dijo un tanto arrogante Lily—Llevamos más de diez años sin hablarnos y dudo de que ahora quiera hacerlo. Y mucho menos que quiera pasar el día entero con el sobrino que no conoce...  
—Pues no sería mal momento para hacer las paces, bonita...—murmuró Sirius—. ¿Y Remus? Seguro que a él se le dan los críos la mar de bien...  
—Ya se lo pedimos a él, pero nos dijo que, por un incidente en su apartamento, se quedó sin su poción matalobos. Y hoy es luna llena. Esta mañana temprano iba a por unas cuantas cosas para poder hacerse una poción, pero no nos aseguró que la tendría lista, así que, por si acaso, descartamos su presencia...  
—Pues qué oportuno...—Sirius volvió a quedarse meditabundo—¿Y Colagusano? Vale que tal vez sea un negado, un torpe y un inútil, pero tal vez os sirva para poder salir del paso con este asunto...

James tomó una buena bocanada de aire. Miró a su amigo y le contestó lo más sereno que pudo.

—Sirius, sé que las responsabilidades a ti te traen de cabeza, pero nos gustaría que, por una vez, te ocuparas de Harry—su voz sonó bastante calmada y muy convincente. —. Más que nada, porque por algo es que te escogimos como su padrino. Sabemos que lo harás bien. Confiamos en ti, Sirius.  
—Claro, confiáis en mí, pero antes avisáis a una canguro, a Remus y a Peter antes que a mí, ¿no es así?—concluyó Sirius, alzando ambas cejas y entrecerrando los ojos.

A James le volvió la risa nerviosa. No sabía qué contestar ante aquello.

—Bueno, vale, nos has pillado—dijo con sequedad, James—. Eres nuestra última esperanza. Si aceptas, tendrás esa pieza tan complicada de conseguir para tu moto, de la que tanto hablas y que llevas meses buscando.  
—¿Cuándo?  
—El lunes a primera hora la tienes en casa.  
—Trato hecho—contestó de inmediato—¿Pero cómo la vas a conseguir? A mi me está resultando casi imposible...  
—Por eso no te preocupes. Tengo algún que otro contacto con el Ministerio.  
—¡Perfecto! Lo lamentaré por Roxelle, pero...—hizo un gesto algo exagerado, fingiendo llorar de la emoción—, mi pequeña se merece esa pieza única—miró a la pareja y sonrió, motivado—. Bueno, ¿a qué hora vengo mañana a cuidar del pequeñajo?  
—A las siete y media—contestó Lily.  
—¿De la tarde?—preguntó alzando una ceja, algo extrañado.  
—¡No, de la mañana!—contestó entre risas Lily.  
—¡¿DE LA MAÑANA?!—Sirius abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y negó con la cabeza—¡Si, hombre! ¿Me vais a hacer madrugar? ¿A mí?  
—Vamos, Sirius, no es para tanto. Hay que hacer un viaje bastante largo y la boda es a las once y media.

Sirius tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó lentamente. Cerró los ojos y pensó en aquella maravillosa motocicleta que estaba aparcada en la puerta de los Potter.

—Todo sea por mi pequeñina...

* * *

Las siete de la mañana se hicieron demasiado pronto y Sirius salió por la puerta un tanto desaliñado. Hacia bastante tiempo que no madrugaba tanto. Desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts por lo menos, pensó. Lo más probable es que Harry a esas horas estuviera durmiendo aún a pata suelta, así que aprovecharía la mañana para echarse en el sofá del salón un rato hasta media mañana, por lo menos. Arrancó su preciada moto y se dirigió, una vez más, a la casa de los Potter.

Aparcó, como de costumbre, enfrente de la puerta de sus amigos. Cuando iba a llamar al timbre, pudo comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta. Seguramente Lily la dejaría abierta para que Harry no se despertara. A decir verdad, era bastante predecible.

—Buenos días, Sirius—dijo Lily en voz baja al verlo entrar por la puerta.

Iba enfundada en un larguísimo y ceñido vestido azul lavanda, con corpiño en forma de corazón y un chal a juego con el vestido anudado a los hombros. Un lirio blanco adornaba su larga melena cobriza, que llevaba moldeada en grandes y perfectos tirabuzones.

—¡Por las bragas de Morgana!—exclamó Sirius, dándole un buen repaso a la vestimenta de la pelirroja—Si no fueras la esposa de mi mejor amigo y la madre de mi ahijado, estaría ahora mismo...  
—...Pero lamentablemente, no está al alcance de nadie—interrumpió James, que apareció por detrás de su esposa, abrazándola desde atrás y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
—Bueno, bueno—respondió Canuto, levantando las manos en son de paz—. Dije "si no fueras la esposa", pero como lo es, yo aquí no he dicho nada.  
—Bueno, mejor no discutir más sobre eso—dijo Lily, mientras se colocaba uno de los pendientes y se dirigió hacia su amigo—. Sirius, en la nevera te he puesto todo lo que tienes que hacer cuando Harry se despierte, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que no te sea muy complicado todo. Si tienes dudas, nos avisas y...  
—Mi amor—la interrumpió James—, Harry está en buenas manos con Canuto, ya lo verás que sí.  
Ambos miraron a Cornamenta con cara de incrédulos. Si había algo que se le diera mal a Sirius, eran los niños y eso a Lily le inquietaba un poco. Pero debía confiar en su amigo si quería asistir a aquella boda.

—Pues en ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, que al final vamos a llegar tarde y son demasiadas horas de viaje.  
—Exacto. Yo me haré cargo de lo que haga falta. No os preocupéis. Podéis ir en paz—aquellas palabras ni siquiera convencieron al propio Sirius, pero debía decir algo, si quería evitar que sus amigos se demoraran más en su marcha.

Después de varias indicaciones y de mucho insistir por parte de James para que dejaran la casa de una vez, finalmente se marcharon y Sirius pudo respirar un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque, pensó, no sería mala idea subir a ver cómo está el niño. James le dijo que podría echarse un poco a dormir si quería en la habitación contigua a la del pequeño mientras éste estuviera descansando. Así que subió las escaleras, entró sigilosamente por la habitación del pequeño Harry y se acercó lentamente hasta la cuna. Se apoyó en el borde de ésta y lo miró mientras dormitaba plácidamente.

—¡Eh, renacuajo!—susurró mientras se acercaba un poco más para verlo mejor—Juraría que tú eras más pequeño hace nada. Creces a una velocidad pasmosa. Como sigas así, vas a alcanzarme en altura y no sería justo.

Sirius se rió por lo bajo y le acarició suavemente una de las sonrosadas mejillas del pequeño. Harry se movió un poco y, de repente, arrugó un poco la expresión de su cara y comenzó a llorar. El joven muchacho miró a todas partes, como queriendo encontrar algo que le calmase el llanto. No encontró nada. Seguidamente, cogió al niño en brazos y lo alejó un poco de él, mirándolo como si de un artefacto explosivo se tratara. Se lo arrimó al hombro, ya que pensó que, tal vez así, calmaría al niño y dejaría de berrear como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero se equivocó. El llanto del pequeño Potter no cesaba y a Sirius se le acababan las ideas para acallarlo. Cogió uno de sus sonajeros y lo meneó delante suya. Nada. Lo meció un poco, pero con tan poca delicadeza que tuvo que tuvo que parar, ya que el tímpano de su oído izquierdo peligraba por momentos. Finalmente decidió bajar hasta la cocina, donde recordó que Lily le había comentado algo de una nota en el frigorífico.

_«Sirius, si ves que Harry llora mucho, tal vez sea que tenga un poco de hambre. Si aún no es la hora, caliéntale uno de los biberones que te he dejado en la nevera»_

Acto seguido abrió el frigorífico y cogió uno de los biberones torpemente y lo tiró al suelo. Tomó un poco de aire y lo cogió, poniéndolo encima de la encimera. Sacó su varita y, con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca, hizo calentar la leche. Agarró al pequeño fuerte para que no se le escurriera y le introdujo la tetina del biberón en la boca. El pequeño volvió a vociferar en cuanto una de las gotas le cayó en su pequeña lengua. Sirius no sabía por qué volvía a llorar de aquel modo, así que cogió nuevamente la nota, por si se le hubiera pasado por alto alguna indicación.

_«Que no se te olvide comprobar que esté tibia. No sé por qué me da que has leído esto justo después de darle la leche hirviendo.»_

—¿Por qué tengo que leer estas cosas justo cuando ya sucede?—dijo resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De pronto, un aroma de lo más familiar le estaba embriagando las fosas nasales. Su olfato canino no le fallaba nunca, así que miró al niño con cierta cara de repugnancia.

—¡Oh, no! Dime que no...—arqueó una de sus cejas y puso a Harry en la encimera. Se acercó hasta su culito y lo olisqueó más de cerca.

* * *

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente. Sirius llevaba horas intentando controlar la situación, pero su ahijado no le daba tregua. Se hallaba en el salón, apoyado en la mesa del comedor con los brazos cruzados. Masticaba enérgicamente lo que parecía apreciarse un chicle de fuego. Lily le dejó bien claro en la nota que se abstuviera con sus vicios y le dejó preparado unos cuantos dulces fuertes que compró la tarde anterior en Honeydukes. Todo a su alrededor estaba patas arriba. Unos pasos intensos recorrieron la casa y cesaron al llegar al salón.

—Veo que lo tienes todo controlado, Sirius—bromeó el recién llegado.

Sirius se giró para mirarlo sin apenas inmutarse. Hizo una pequeña pompa que explotó echando una pequeña llama de fuego.

—Tenía entendido que no ibas a poder venir.  
—Lo sé, pero he podido solucionar mi pequeño problema a tiempo y decidí venir a echarte una mano... con el niño...—respondió el aludido, paseando su parda mirada por toda la estancia—. ¡Por la túnica de Merlín! ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Una banda de mortífagos o qué?  
—¿Mortífagos?—Sirius comenzó a desternillarse de risa—No. Algo mucho peor: Harry.

Esta vez fue Remus quien se echó a reír.

—Te ganas la vida atrapando a mortífagos y demás maleantes, pero te dejan al cargo de un bebé de diez diez meses y...—levanta las manos cómicamente y abre exageradamente la boca, imitando un grito de terror—¡Oh, no, peligro, peligro!  
—¡Es que este niño es un peligro!—exclamó mirando el bulto que había flotando en la pared.  
—A todo esto, ¿dónde está?  
—Pues ahí, ¿es que no lo ves?—contestó señalando al pequeño Harry, que flotaba pegado a la pared.

Remus abrió sus castaños ojos a más no poder, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y fue corriendo a bajar al niño de donde estaba colgado.

—¿Pero te has vuelto loco—dijo seriamente Lupin mientras bajaba al niño y lo sujetaba entre sus brazos.  
—Pues sí, lo reconozco. ¡Me ha vuelto loco ese pequeñajo de pacotilla!  
—Sólo es un bebé, no un dementor, Sirius.  
Sirius le echó una mirada fulminante al hombre lobo y volvió a hacer una pompa con el chicle, esta vez más grande, lo que hizo que echara una gran llama de fuego. Remus se echó a un lado, temiendo que le alcanzara y agarró más fuerte al pequeño que comenzó a reírse. Sirius dejó de mascar el masticable de repente y miró asombrado al primogénito de su mejor amigo.  
—¡Es la primera vez en...—miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared— once horas que hace eso!  
—Pero si Harry es lo más adorable que existe en el mundo, ¿a que sí?—dijo Remus, haciéndole caras divertidas al pequeño.  
—¿Adorable?¡¿ADORABLE?!—Sirius se apartó de su lado y comenzó a dar vueltas, nervioso—Discrepo, amigo mío.  
—¿Pero qué dices? No ves que es de lo más inocente.  
—¿Inocente?¡Já! Lleva todo el día haciéndome la puñeta.  
—No exageres, que seguro que no es para tanto—le contestó mientras dejaba al pequeño sentado en el sofá.  
—¿Exagerar?—replicó Canuto— Le he dado el biberón esta mañana, pero como estaba "demasiado" caliente, he tenido que esperar un rato hasta que se enfriara para poder dárselo al señorito. Que luego, encima, me ha vomitado. ¡Oh, sí! Ha sido un honor que me cayera tal sustancia en mi hombro. Poco después—continuó—, olía condenadamente mal, así que, tuve que cambiarle. Y mientras lo hacía, se lo ha pasado pipa proyectándome su pipí en mi camisa nueva. ¡Qué adorable!—sonrió sarcásticamente, haciendo hincapié en la palabra que, instantes antes, había usado su amigo para definir al bebé— A la hora de comer le di, no sé ni cómo, la comida que Lily dejó preparada en la nevera. Comida que calenté, dejé enfriar un poco para que su Alteza Real el príncipe Harry—hizo una exagerada reverencia frente al niño—se negara a degustar porque no era digno de su fino paladar, tirándolo todo al suelo y tuve que hacerle otra cosa. Menos mal que se me dan bien estas cosas, sino dime tú qué le hago. ¡Oh!—prosiguió—Por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, decidió que se aburría y, como no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, le dio por jugar al escondite y me llevó casi una hora para encontrarle. De ahí el desorden de toda la casa y que le "colgara" para que no se volviera a escapar.  
—Pero es que dudo de que todo eso lo haya hecho adrede, Sirius—dijo Lupin entre risas y se acercó a él, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo—. Ehm... toma, será mejor que te limpies esa "sustancia" que llevas en la mejilla derecha.  
—¿Ves?—volvió a replicar el mayor de los hermanos Black con cara de asco—Si es que estoy hecho unos zorros—se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su amigo—. Creo que me voy a dar una ducha, aprovechando que estás aquí. Vigila bien al pequeño fugitivo.  
—Esto... Sirius—comentó Remus con tono preocupante, haciendo que el aludido se diera la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara—, ¿dónde está Harry?  
—¿No lo llevabas en brazos?—contestó, mirando por toda la habitación.  
—Lo dejé en el sofá, pero no sé cómo se ha podido mover de su sitio sin que nos diéramos cuenta.  
—¿Ves?—comenzó a reírse nerviosamente—Esta criatura nos quiere volver locos, acuérdate de lo que te digo.  
—Venga, no perdamos la calma, que no puede andar muy lejos. A ver, pensemos, ¿adónde pudo haber ido?

Sirius volvió a carcajearse. Realmente era el colmo de los colmos.  
—Se ve que no se lo pasó lo suficientemente bien hace un rato que necesita volver a hacerlo.  
—Déjate de sarcasmos y busquemos a Harry, que no faltará mucho para que James y Lily regresen—conjeturó Lupin, procurando no perder la calma—¿Dónde lo encontraste la última vez? ¿Y si usamos el hechizo convocador para encontrarlo?  
—¿Que dónde lo encontré?—a Sirius le entró una especie de risa nerviosa al recordarlo y un tic nervioso le apareció de repente—En el tejado...—rió como un loco y Remus empezó a mirarlo con cara de susto—El muy condenado no tenía otro sitio mejor donde esconderse...  
—Bueno, pues miraremos por ahí, por si acaso.

Estuvieron rato largo buscando al pequeño Potter. En el tejado no lo encontraron, así que Sirius empezó a buscarlo por los alrededores por si hubiese salido por la puerta. Por más que lo pensaran, no se explicaban cómo un niño tan pequeño podría escaparse de esa manera tan extraña. Pasados unos veinte minutos, y después de rebuscar entre toda la desordenada casa, Remus salió al exterior, con el pequeño entre sus brazos.

—A ver si lo adivino—dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos—¿Estaba en lo alto de la estantería de libros?¿O en el desván?¿En algún baúl escondido en lo más profundo y oscuro de la casa?  
—No. En la cama de sus padres.  
—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en encontrarlo?  
—Primero, porque ese ha sido el último lugar donde busqué y segundo, hace ya como diez minutos que lo hice, solo que necesitaba cambiarle los pañales y aproveché que estaba ahí para hacerlo.  
—¿Y cómo es que no te oí gritar?  
—¿Gritar? ¿Por qué?  
—¿No te ha orinado, ni manchado de caquita, ni te has peleado con el pañal ni nada de nada?

Remus se echó a reír.

—No, no me ha pasado nada de eso. Se ha portado la mar de bien y, según la nota que encontré de Lily, sólo queda darle de cenar, un baño y a dormir.

Sirius se masajeó la sien y cerró los ojos. Miró el reloj de la entrada y cerró la puerta al entrar de nuevo.

—¿Tenemos que hacer todo eso?—inhaló aire profundamente y lo soltó despacio.  
—Si lo prefieres, me puedo hacer cargo de todo.  
—¡Te lo agradecería eternamente!—exclamó Canuto con alivio.

* * *

Una vez terminado de darle de cenar, Remus comenzó a bañar al pequeño mientras Sirius ordenaba todo el desorden que había causado por la tarde a causa de su ahijado. Cuando acabó, se acercó hasta el cuarto de baño, donde Remus estaba a punto de acabar con el lavado del pequeño.

—Me pregunto cómo pueden hacer esto James y Lily a diario—comentó Sirius mientras se acercaba despacio hasta su amigo—. Yo sólo he estado un día solo con él y no he sabido controlar nada.  
—Supongo que será cuestión de práctica, nada más—contestó mientras sacaba al pequeño de la bañerita, envolviéndolo en su toalla y lo colocaba encima del cambiador.  
—Pues a ti se te da de maravilla. No he visto que hayas tenido ningún problema en nada—miró al pequeño fijamente y le dedicó una singular mueca que le hizo reír—. En cambio a mi se me dan fatal. Sólo he estado al cargo de un niño en toda mi vida—suspiró brevemente, procurando no dejarse llevar por las emociones.  
—¿Aún piensas en él?  
—Constantemente—contestó mientras se apoyaba levemente en la pared—. Aún sigo sin creerme todo lo que ocurrió. A veces pienso que todo fue culpa mía por haberle abandonado.  
—No digas sandeces, Sirius. Tú no tuviste la culpa de que tus padres no te aceptaran tal como eres. Hubiese sido peor si te hubieras quedado..  
—No lo sé, Remus. No puedo evitar pensar que podía haberlo evitado todo.  
—Pues no pienses en esas cosas, no al menos ahora.  
—Lo sé, pero miedo me da hacerme cargo de algún niño algún día. No sé si podría hacerlo bien.  
—Claro que lo harás. Además—dijo mientras le pasaba el bebé tras ponerle el pijama—, ¿eres consciente que tendrás que hacerte cargo de él si a James y a Lily les ocurriera algo?

Sirius se echó a reír como si del mejor chiste se tratara.

—¿Pero qué dices? Son dos de los mejores magos de toda Inglaterra. Aún le quedarán muchos años que soportarme y de darle más hermanos a Harry.  
—Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que les ocurra algo y...

Sirius le mandó callar repentinamente. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que el pequeño se le había dormido en su hombro y debían aprovechar el momento para llevarlo hasta su cuna. Le dio un pequeño beso en la cabecita antes de meterlo y se alejó de la cuna, sin apartar la mirada.

—Es el único momento en el que puedo decir que está realmente adorable...—ambos se rieron por lo bajo y salieron despacio y sin hacer ruido de la habitación de Harry.

Bajaron al salón y, justo en ese instante, la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—Vaya, regresáis una hora antes de lo previsto—exclamó Remus, un poco sorprendido al ver entrar a sus amigos por la puerta.  
—Lo sabemos pero...—contestó James.  
—Decidme que Harry sigue vivo...—interrumpió Lily, mirando a Sirius con cara de loca.  
—Ya veo lo que confías en mi, Lily...—contestó Sirius, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.  
—Tranquila, está arriba en su...—pero la pelirroja no pudo esperar a que acabara la frase y subió despavorida las escaleras hasta la habitación de su retoño—...cuna.  
—Bueno, Cornamenta—terció Sirius, cambiando de tema—, mi labor acabó por hoy. Cuando me necesites, avisa. Pero esta vez con más tiempo, que no sé yo si podré recuperar mi cita con Fiorella después del plantón que le he dado hoy.  
—No te preocupes. Ya te aviso con tiempo.  
—Remus—dijo dándose la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta, colocándose la chaqueta—, ¿te llevo a casa? Voy con la moto y no tengo problemas para acercarte.  
—Claro, espérame afuera mientras voy a por mi cazadora

Sirius salió por la puerta y James sonrió a Lupin de oreja a oreja mientras veía como Canuto se alejaba hasta su vehículo.

—Fue un desastre con Harry, ¿verdad?  
—Sip—contestó de inmediato.  
—¿Puso patas arriba la casa?  
—Ajam.  
—Lo sabía. Me alegro de que finalmente pudieras venir a tiempo.  
—Y yo. Estaba realmente histérico hasta que llegué—inclinó la cabeza para despedirse de su amigo y lo miró antes de salir por la puerta—. Nos vemos, James. Despídete de Lily de nuestra parte.  
Y dicho esto, se encaminó hacia Sirius, que estaba apoyado en su moto. Le pasó un casco y se montó al sidecar.

—Cuando quieras, compañero.  
— Perfecto. ¿Te hace un whisky de fuego?

**FIN**

* * *

**N.D.A: Bueno, según mi Office, son exactamente 4994 palabras.**  
**He querido hacer esta historia así, ya que me apetecía escribir algo de comedia, que nunca lo había probado y a mi por lo menos, me ha gustado escribirlo. La idea de hacer esta historia empezó por un resumen que leí un día que entré en Potterfics, en el que decía algo así como que Sirius se quedaba a cargo de Harry y me imaginé en mi cabeza cómo debía de ser todo eso. Todo muy cómico, por supuesto. xD ¡Ah! Y el fic del resumen que vi en Potterfics no lo leí, que conste, porque no quería que me influyera a la hora de escribir el mío. Además, no me van los plagios, así que, como siempre digo, cualquier coincidencia con alguna otra historia es mera casualidad.**  
**Y para poder llevar a cabo esta deliciosa historia he tenido que exagerar un poco el carácter de los personajes, porque sino, perdía totalmente la gracia. Lo digo por aquellos tiquismiquis adictos al canon que no perdonan una. xDD**  
**En fin, dicho esto, no me enrollo más. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo mi historia tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.**  
**Un saludo y gracias por leerme. :D**  
**~Miss Lefroy~**  
**PD: Bueno, ya que has llegado hasta aquí abajo, ¿qué tal si me dejas algún comentario, aunque sea para decirme que me dedique a otro género? xD**  
**¡Gracias! ;)****  
**


End file.
